It is well known that the process of changing an infant's diaper can be a difficult one. For example, many infants are uncooperative during the diaper changing process or are simply inattentive or easily distracted. In this regard, often during a diaper changing, an infant will attempt to roll and/or squirm (e.g. in an effort to reach or grab nearby objects). While the above situations may be frustrating, if the infant's diaper is being changed on an elevated surface, various safety issues are presented as well. For these and other reasons, it is often necessary to attempt to immobilize an infant by hand or other means during a diaper changing operation. Because it is difficult for an individual to immobilize an infant while simultaneously removing a soiled diaper, cleaning the infant, and then dressing the infant in a clean diaper, apparatus are desired which will aid a person in restraining an infant during a diaper changing procedure. In addition, apparatus are desired which will provide a protective barrier to the changing surface and/or person changing an infant during a diaper change.
Heretofore, various apparatus have been developed in an attempt to address the aforementioned problems. Attention is directed, in this regard, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,434 and 6,009,874 as representative examples of such apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,434 discloses an infant changing board having a single strap for securing an infant at the middle torso region. U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,874 discloses a diaper changing apparatus which includes a vest-like portion for securing the chest and shoulder region of an infant. It is noted, however, that the devices disclosed in each of these references exhibit various drawbacks. For example, the '434 apparatus is not capable of securing the shoulders of an infant and therefore allows an infant to roll from side-to-side. In addition, the '874 apparatus does not handle liquid or other type waste adequately and is not sufficiently portable or foldable and/or lacks a restraining mechanism which is sufficiently adjustable. Furthermore, the '874 apparatus is not adaptable to be used with existing changing pads and/or changing stations.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for apparatus which overcomes one or more of the above drawbacks. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.